The present invention relates to an installation for fastening a lower edge area of a vehicle top cover at a rear frame of a motor vehicle. The installation includes a fastening arrangement and a covering for the fastening arrangement.
In a prior art arrangement which is generally of the aforementioned type, a pipe-shaped bracket-like member is inserted into an eyelet-like lower edge area of the top cover. Downwardly directed fastening members are provided locally at this pipe-shaped member and are connected with corresponding mounting members of the rear frame. A separate covering serves to cover the fastening arrangement. This prior art arrangement has as disadvantages the fact that for fastening the lower edge area of the top cover and for covering the same in the direction toward the passenger space a large number of structural parts as well as a complicated and expensive assembly are required. Therebeyond, in this prior art arrangement, no sealing member can be provided, for spatial reasons, between the rear frame and the edge area of the top cover, and the bracket-like member, respectively. As a result thereof, the seal between the top cover and the rear frame is inadequate so that disturbing noises are transmitted into the passenger space.